The instant invention relates generally to agricultural implements and more specifically it relates to an earth crust breaker.
Numerous agricultural implements have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be pulled by tractors to cultivate or break up the earth's surface in preparation for planting and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,361,605 to Cross; 3,077,231 to Hamilton and 3,464,498 to Hornung all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.